


Indiscretions

by Satan In Purple (purple_satan)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo is completely baffled why a girl is in his bed, Cunnilingus, F/M, and i feel that, because y'all so thirsty for that reyux, because you know hux is a great orator ehehehehe, don't fight it Ben he left you a gift, eyyyyyy ben i see you there waiting for ya boy to share, i did this for you fam, maybe reylux one day, that good good shit, these tags are a complete joke ngl, yep i did the sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Open your legs, precious girl, and let me give you exactly what you want.”</p><p>And then one night, Rey sneaks into an upperclassmen party. Of course she's going to get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> Tag everything, regret nothing. For the fam!!! *all of the kisses*

_'cause I felt melting magnets, babe_  
_the second I saw you through half-shut eyes_

 

\-- 

 

Here’s the thing about indiscretions, she surmises.

When you're in college, you're allowed to have them.

So if you happen to go to an upperclassmen party (sneak in) and you happen to find a guy there you end up having sex with, it's okay. Totally okay. _ More than okay. _

Normal.

Because would you really pass up a guy who is leaning against a counter, sipping red wine  _ (who even does that?) _ in a perfectly pressed collared shirt? Whose hair is an amazing shade of copper and just barely hangs in front of one eye as he flicks it back into place? Whose pink lips are wet with wine and green eyes hold the promise of something wicked are glancing in your direction?

No, you don’t.  _ You absolutely fucking don't. _

So Rey doesn’t. 

She grabs one more shot of tequila and ambles her way across the cluttered kitchen over to the mysterious stranger staring at her. Her feet wobble in her heels and she realizes she’s somewhat intoxicated, but she’s walking in a straight line and that counts for something, right?

“You’re staring at me.” 

Okay not the best thing to start with, she supposes.

“You like it,” he replies with a smirk, setting his now empty wine glass on the counter behind him. “See anything you like?”

“Oh, very much so.” She smiles at him, one of those coy ones, tongue peeking out between her teeth. Lowers her eyes and looks up at him through her lashes (and it’s not hard to do, he’s almost a full foot taller than her even with her heels, _ jesus _ ).

“What’s your name, love?” He asks her, tilting his head to the side and tucking a lock of auburn hair behind his ear.

“Rey.”

“Rey,” he echoes, testing the sound of it, and she could about die listening to that accent and the way he says her name. Pressing his thumb to her bottom lip, he parts her lips fractionally and she shakily exhales. And she’s trying her best not to give in to the shiver running up her spine as she stands there holding his darkening gaze.

A beat passes. He steps away from the counter, holds out a hand for her, a surprisingly decorous thing to do, all things considering how she’s positive they are about to abscond somewhere and (hopefully) start humping their brains out with each other.

“Miss Rey, would you like to get out of here?”

Of course she takes it.

\--

As it turns out, out of here isn’t very far. He apparently just meant getting out of the kitchen, because he leads her up the stairs, tugging on their clasped fingers before deciding on a room and opening the door. A couple are making out on the bed, eyes wide and shocked, as he just stares at them.

“Out. NOW.” 

His tone startles her with its imperiousness and finality, but maybe this is his room? She’s not really sure, nor does she really care. And she can’t help but giggle as the pair evacuate the room as quickly as humanly possibly, sending dirty glances her way. She’s giving them a little wave as they leave, which really wasn’t meant to be bitchy, but she realizes in hindsight probably looked like it was at least somewhat bitchy.

“Now,” her stranger muses, turning towards her. She practically jumps into his arms. “where were w-” 

He stops, as her lips met his rather violently. It's not the best kiss ever, and that's definitely her fault. Her teeth clack against his at first because of her impetuousness, but then he slows her down, kisses her with more finesse, guides her through it as he bites down gently on her bottom lip. Tilting her head back, he pulls their bodies flush before fully consuming her lips, and this time it is good,  _ so fucking good she might die. _

They continue like that until she’s practically boneless in his arms. He stops her and she finally takes a deep breath. Smoothing his thumbs over her cheekbones and lips, he smiles down at her. But it’s a sharp smile, wicked smile. If he wasn’t so being so nice, she might even find it threatening.

“You’re delicious, my dear, but we have all the time in the world.”

She nods her head dumbly, as he begins to undo one of the messy buns she keeps her hair in. He repeats the process until her hair is spilling over her shoulders, combing it out of the way. Running a finger from her chin, down the valley of her pert breasts all the way to her navel, he stops when he meets the button at the top of her shorts.

“I mean, surely you don’t have anywhere to go for a while?”

Rey is completely bereft for words at his ministrations, shakes her head no.

“Good,” he replies, resting a hand on her stomach. “Let’s find out just how sweet you are.”

He sits down at the foot of the bed, looking up at her, his mouth level with her navel as he presses open-mouthed kisses to her clothed midsection. One of her hands works its way through his copper hair and it’s impossibly soft between her fingers. She gently gives an experimental tug and he stops immediately, looking back up at her.

“My lady, you seem to have me at your mercy,” he drawls, licking those sinful lips. “What do you want?”

Rey lets out a long, shuddering sigh before being overcome with a bit of boldness, reaching behind his head and pressing his face substantially lower than it was a moment ago. He takes a deep breath, inhaling her obvious arousal, before plucking her hands out of his hair.

“We seem to be in agreement then,” he announces, before tugging her easily down to the bed, reversing their positions so he’s hovering over her. He scoots down the bed, tugging her shorts and thong down past her hips as he goes along. “Open your legs, precious girl, and let me give you exactly what you want.” 

He presses between them, lifting her legs up onto his shoulders, nibbling the insides of her thighs. He sucks a bruise into one of them before lathing it with his tongue and Rey arches her back, pelvis lifting off the bed only to be pressed back down with one of his hands resting firmly on her abdomen.

“Try not to squirm too much,” he admonishes, punctuating it with a small bite closer to the juncture of her thighs, then licking a stripe all the way from her asshole to her top of her clit that makes her shriek. “And keep that up and I’ll have to gag you, as delightful as it is to hear.”

He sets a punishing pace then, expertly licking her open until he can fit not just one or two fingers inside her, but three, pumping in and out of her in time with his suckling on her clit, curling his fingers slightly until she whines in earnest. He stops for a moment, looking up at her through hooded eyes, mouth shiny with her wetness. He presses a kiss to her pubis, before sucking a bruise in the soft skin to the side.

“Please, please,” she pants, hands gently patting the back of his head, trying desperately not to tug him back to where he just was. “Fuck, please.”

“Please what, love?”

“Anything, everything,” Rey swears, and that earns her a vulpine grin, as he scrapes his teeth lightly against her sensitive skin.

“Don’t worry, we’re just getting started.”

And it’s a taunt and a promise wrapped together so exquisitely she moans loudly again, and that earns her some fabric being balled up and placed in her mouth as a gag like he promised, before he gets back to work.

The fabric in her mouth is her fucking thong.

Oh. Okay, wow.

\--

She completely loses track of time, but at some point after her third orgasm of the night, they both fall back against the pillows boneless, sticky, sweating and completely sated. Rey turns her head to look at his profile, as he stares at the rickety ceiling fan. He has his arms pillowed behind his head and is tapping one finger idly against his forearm. She takes in his lean, shirtless form, the hard planes of his wiry body and the freckles dusting his forearms and sighs contentedly.

He’s ridiculously attractive.

“I could murder for a cigarette right now,” he idly muses once he notices her staring, but makes no move to leave the bed. 

“You, that--” she tries to say something coherent, but he just shushes her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her closer now that they are rapidly cooling off.

By the time she realizes she never caught his name, she’s already too sleepy to utter anything, being gently ensconced in his arms enough to lull her to sleep immediately.

\--

When Rey wakes up, mid-snore, her head is pounding and her mouth is parched. She rolls over, the other side of the bed long since gone cold, but there’s a different guy, a guy with shaggy dark hair sitting in a stuffed chair across the room with a book in his lap that nearly scares the shit out of her.

“Hey,” he drawls, looking up from the book. “You okay, kid?”

Rey nods a little bit too enthusiastically, clutching the dark sheets tightly to her naked chest. She doesn’t remember him from last night, only the auburn haired stranger who’s name she never ended up catching. She looks around the room at the posters of bands she’s never heard of, dark furnishings, and comes to the conclusion she is most likely speaking with the owner of said room they borrowed last night and not some random creep watching her from the corner.

_ Well. _

The guy in the room politely clears his throat but keeps looking at her, expecting a reply.

“Yeah, yeah. Yeah.”  She replies with a laugh, arms hugging her sides protectively. “This your room then? Not his?” 

“Yeah,” he chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t watching you sleep, I swear. Just wanted to make sure there wasn’t a comatose girl in my room, you know? Anyway I’ll-- uh, that sounded awful. Okay, I’ll just leave so you can get dressed.”

He’s getting up from the chair and backing out of the room, when she finally musters up the courage to speak again. She sits up fully, shooting out her hand, but it doesn’t reach far enough to grab his wrist, a futile gesture.

“Uh,--” she looks at him questioningly.

“Ben. Ben Solo.”

“Ben,” she smiles at him, a genuine smile since things could easily be much weirder. “Thanks for being very kind to me.”

“Y-yeah. Hopefully Hux was too.”  Before she can reply he smacks his palm against his face. “I didn’t mean to say that. It’s not any of my business whatever you guys did. Really. In fact, please do not give me any details.”

“O-okay,” Rey replies, giving him a small wave as he exits the room and closes the door.

_ Hux. His name is Hux.  _

She clenches her fists and flops back down on the mattress with a long sigh, but not before hiding a grin behind one of them. Getting up to collect her clothing, she fights off a wave of nausea as she shimmies into her shorts, gets on the rest of her clothing, and checks her phone that is full of texts from her friends she snuck into the party with. She thumbs through them quickly before finding a number she doesn’t know among them, opening that message first:

_ If you find the moronic freshmen you are surrounded by lacking in experience and unable to satisfy your needs, you know where to find me. _

College was going to be the death of her,  _ honestly _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hux, you little shit. You fucked her on Ben's bed! YOU HAVE NO SHAME IN YOUR GAME, BOY.
> 
> for more smutty ramblings and other nonsense, follow me on tumblr @ [purple-satan-fic](http://purple-satan-fic.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
